1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reciprocating shaft retainers, and more particularly to retainers for maintaining a predetermined clearance between a shaft retainer and a shaft housing, as are found on various switch mechanisms and windshield wiper mechanisms as used on motor vehicles.
2. Disclosure Information
It is well known to use press fit retainers to retain a shaft within a shaft housing. Such retainers can be found on many devices, including rotary dial switches, as found on appliances, such as kitchen stoves, televisions, etc. as well as on heavier mechanical devices such as windshield wipers on motor vehicles. A common problem for such retainers is that they can be installed too far onto the shaft, causing an interference between the retainer and the shaft housing during rotation. This interference is undesirable for many reasons, including noises generated during operation as well as inconsistent efforts, which in turn reflects poorly on craftsmanship and quality.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a shaft retainer apparatus capable of automatically and reliably ensuring a predetermined clearance between the haft housing and the retainer, thereby providing consistent quality and craftsmanship for devices incorporating such design features.